


My Curt

by lovemuffin432



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuffin432/pseuds/lovemuffin432
Summary: what happens inside owens head in the final confrontation. (aka: Owen's pretty much insane, right? correct me if i'm wrong plz)





	My Curt

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy yall this is my first saf piece, i wrote it in a sort of fever dream last night and im too afraid to proofread it. if you'd like to give me criticism, id like that thank you for that and also compliments would be nice but if im not worthy don't worry jesus im an idiot.
> 
> these notes are getting too long just read the thing.

Owen was literally staring down the barrel of a gun. Staring down at Curt, who was staring straight back.

“Time to take your final bow, Curt.” Shots fired in his head, the bullets pinging around in his skull. Surely this wasn’t how it ended.

“My team is destroying your island facility as we speak.” Curt let out a little laugh.

Still the same arrogant Curt.

His Curt.

Had he really changed that much? Had that much of himself died, that Curt spoke _at_ him, like how he spoke at all of his enemies?

“Your surveillance system is fried. There’ll be no encore tonight, for you.”

The silence rang through his ears, as he took a step forward.

His _helpless_ Curt.

“Perhaps you’ve destroyed that island facility, but what of the others?”

He watched as Curt’s arrogance melted away.

“There’s more?”

Owen’s finger twitched on the trigger of his gun. He could just end it here.

“How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up to us?”

Curt began to panic.

“It’s not too late to fix this... “ He could see his brain formulating an ineffective plan. “If you agree to give up CHIMERA, I’m sure the agency could pull some strings and-”

His _idiot_ Curt.

“You still don’t _see! Do you Curt?!_” Fear filled Curt’s eyes, and some half-dead part of Owen’s heart cried out for him to stop. He ignored it.

“There won’t _be_ an agency to go back to one the system is global; I’m going to single handedly dismantle _everything_ you ever believed in!” He felt his body shaking, saw his hand trembling, _forced_ it to stay still.

Curt looked up at him.

“We used to share those beliefs.” His eyes seemed to search for some part of the old Owen.

“Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved. The impact we had on this world. Together.” His voice did the same, trying to reach what they had so long ago.

“Two of the greatest spies to ever live.” Owen registered what he was saying, but couldn’t hear the words over the white noise playing in his head.

“And you consider that, and you look me in the eyes, and you tell me you don’t believe we’re making a difference!” His voice cracked, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Once more, the old part of Owen screamed for him to stop, to lower his gun, to be _human_.

His _hopeful_ Curt.

The guns firing in his skull overpowered it.

“The future is happening Curt. And it’s not going to wait for you.”

He watched as the hope drained from Curt’s eyes.

“What use would one man be, when a _box_ in a room can do his job in seconds?”

Curt stared ahead into nothing.

“Sounds boring.”

His _pompous_ Curt.

“You’re a caveman. And I’ve invented fire.”

“I’ll stop you.”

Curt was broken.

“You’ll do your best.”

Not as broken as Owen.

_/Once a spy, always a spy,_   
_ Forever, whatever, /_

The white noise blaring through his skull intensified.

It was too much. He had to end it, one way or another.

_/The warmest hello, to the coldest goodbye,_   
_ Remember, I remember…/_

He cocked his gun, and pointed it at Curt’s head.

_/Spies never die…/_

The human part of his brain begged for him to quit, to leave him alone, his best friend, his lov-

_No._

“A new world awaits us, Curt.”

The man standing beneath him was not the man he had loved.

His Curt was never this quiet, never this complacent, this crippled.

What had he done?

“A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.”

Something stirred in Curt.

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.”

He faced him, looking into his eyes again.

“What about our secret?”

The guns in his skull ceased fire. All he heard was Curt’s words.

“The time we shared.”

It was confusing hearing Curt’s voice so gentle, after spending four years training his mind to antagonise it.

“The feelings we had.”

Memories threatened to enter his mind. He pushed them away. Curt stepped closer and Owen was so close to his breaking point, it was painful.

“For each other.”

His _precious_ Curt.

He almost lowered his gun. His heart almost won out.

The shots in his head started again, this time sparking memories of the fall.

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.”

His heart died, forever this time.

“Clearly.” Curt stepped back down, turning away.

“Here’s some advice, Curt. It’s called moving on. Do give it a try.”

Suddenly, Curt spun around, shooting at Owen’s hand.

He let go of his gun.

This was it. It was truly over now.

“You know killing me won’t take the system offline so, what’re you doing?” Somehow there was fear in his voice, though he wasn’t feeling it.

For the final time, Curt looked Owen in the eyes, and all of the memories came flooding back.

“Taking your advice.”

The bullets firing in his skull got louder, and all of a sudden one went through.

His _brave_ Curt.

_My Curt._


End file.
